Within and Without Her
by DarrenShanIsMine
Summary: A must-read. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WORKED SO HARD. What would happen if Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne found a different Master? ... Oh yeah, you know you wanna read it.
1. Chapter 1

**hi. So, this is just a depressing little story I thought up :) I hope you like it. It's what might've happened if Sabrina found someone else as the Master ^^ this continues from page 296 in book 7.**

**

* * *

**

_"_Because_ I _am the Master,"said a voice from behind them_._

Sabrina spun around. And there was a girl, maybe in her twenties, with long, golden hair and bright blue eyes and a face with high cheekbones with a few freckles. She was wearing an outfit that consisted of weapons strapped around her arms, waist, and legs. A sword hung at her waist. Grenades were strapped criss-cross around her chest and midriff. A knife lay on her upper arm. She was sitting in an office chair, and she looked so terribly familiar...

...Sabrina wanted to puke, she was so shocked.

"No," Daphne whispered.

"Oh, but it's true," Future Sabrina smirked.

"You?! How could you be the Master? I trusted you! I mean, me," said Sabrina.

"Little one," Future Sabrina touched her shoulder. "You have to understand that I saw that the Grimms were losing when I--you-- was about sixteen. I went to the Scarlet Hand for help, not caring if I betray my own race, the humans.

"I then became a Scarlet Hand member. A... double agent, you might call it. They soon saw that I was so highly trained and intelligently developed, they made me their Master." A grin lit up the older Sabrina's face, her straw-colored hair swishing down her back as she talked.

Puck was filled with rage, a kind that you couldn't believe, one that if you felt it made you want to vomit. "I trusted you, Sabrina. I found out that we were married in the future. How did I not know?!" he cried.

"I really did love you. I still do love your future self; even now that I think about it I loved you now." Sabrina and Puck looked at each other, disgusted.

"H-how?" Daphne cried. "Why? How could you do this? I love you." Her face trembled.

Suddenly, Future Sabrina's expression changed. You could hardly notice it, but she blinked twice and stared at the group of kids.

"Daphne, Puck, can I see Sabrina alone for a moment? I need to speak to her about... something." Future Sabrina did not grin anymore; her expression was serious.

"Why?" Daphne demanded. She was already in her fighting stance, prepared to fight.

"Just do it, child." Future Sabrina's face twisted with rage, and she leaned down. Then Sabrina remembered all the weapons strapped to her body, and Sabrina knew, that, if she had the choice to use them she would.

"Daphne! Do as she--I--says because otherwise she'll hurt you!" she cried. She didn't want to get Daphne hurt. She loved her and wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Sure, Daphne may have rejected her in the past, and they were recently in a fight, but that didn't mean anything to her.

"But Sabrina--" Daphne started to cry.

"We know that Sabrina'd NEVER do something like this," Puck said, giving her a quick glance.

"DO IT!" Future Sabrina roared in their faces. She waved her sword around threateningly.

"Daphne! Puck! Go!" Sabrina cried. They looked at her for a moment, giving her a long, solid glance, as if it were their last one of her, and left through the passageway.

Once they were gone, Future Sabrina said, "It's not what you think."

"What? That I'm a sick, twisted, lying monster?" Sabrina sneered.

"No. I'm not the Master."

"Oh. OK. That clears up everything. I'll _totally_ believe that," Sabrina said coolly and sarcastically.

"No, you see, child--"

"Who and what am I supposed to believe?!" Sabrina exploded. "That I'm the Master and I get sent back here on a trip from the future?! That I cause a genocide when I grow older?!" she yelled. "Or am I normal, working for the Grimms, MY side, the one that I'll NEVER betray, and lies to her younger self that she's the Master of the Scarlet Hand??!!" Sabrina was in a frenzy now. Her breath came in quick pants. Her blue eyes were wide.

"Sabrina, I know this is hard to believe, but--" her future self was cut off by her body shaking and tremors raced through her body. She fell out of her office chair, now trembling on the ground. The veins in her neck and forehead became more pronounced. It looked like she was having a seizure.

"Child, I am the Master of the Scarlet Hand," said the Future Sabrina, but now it sounded like it was two of her talking at once.

"No! No! No, Sabrina, no you're not!" she said again. It was like she was having a war between herself.

"Ye-ye-yessss, you arrrrre," her voice became cracked. Her blue eyes looked kind of dull.

"SABRINA!" the double voice croaked. It sounded like a soft voice trying to yell, but not succeeding. "T...take my hand." Her eyes looked pleading.

"Why should I trust or believe you?" Sabrina said, hands on hips, standing over her.

"Just, please, d...do it," she pleaded. "Please. I'm really not the Master, you must believe--"

"YES! Yes, you ARE the Master AND YOU KNOW IT!!" Future Sabrina said again, except this voice was stronger, with no cracks, and she started to get up, but Sabrina kicked her down.

"No! What the crap is wrong with you?! I don't take candy from strangers!" Sabrina cried.

"J...Just take my hand, p-please believe me." Future Sabrina had tears in her eyes, and for some reason she knew that she wasn't lying. She grabbed her shaking hand and suddenly: she wasn't there anymore.

Instead, she saw herself in the same room she was standing in now. Like, she literally saw herself. Sabrina saw herself angry at Pinocchio, which she had done, she remembered with a start, only ten minutes ago.

"You sick, twisted monster," she seethed. "Do you know the nightmare you have inflicted on my family? You're a horrible, evil worm."

"I'm not the Master!" Pinocchio shouted.

"Why should we believe you?" Puck said.

"Because I am the Master," a voice said from behind them.

Sabrina remembered everything up to that part. But then the next part was totally weird and creeped her out.

Mirror was standing there, with a child in his arms.

"No," Daphne whispered.

"You? You're the Master? You're the leader of the Scarlet Hand?" Sabrina said.

Mirror nodded his head slightly. "Yes."

"But you--" Daphne said, trembling.

"But I was your friend? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Yes! I trusted you. We all trusted you!" Sabrina cried.

The bickering went on and on like that. With a shock, Sabrina realized as Mirror explained that the boy was her brother.

So then she got _mad._

Extremely mad.

I-will-kill-you-weak-in-the-palms-and-knees-with-rage-clenching-teeth kind of mad.

She lunged at Mirror. But then _she went right through him._ She realized that they couldn't even see her. So Sabrina got even more angry and screamed in frustration.

She looked at her older self when she calmed down. Her future self nodded her head, a gesture to watch the scene and what's going on. Something important must be going on.

She turned around and gazed at the scene behind her, at what was going on. Mirror was talking about the Book of Everafter. Pinocchio went in, the traitor.

But then something totally and completely unexpected happened.

Sabrina watched as herself, Sabrina lunged at Mirror when he wasn't looking, tackling him to the ground. Mirror's face twisted with rage, but then he remembered the baby in his arms and reached to put it in the crib. The baby started to cry, and reached for Mirror's cufflinks, but he had already put him away in the crib. Then the battle between the Master and Sabrina raged on.

Mirror pulled Sabrina's hair and she kicked him in the gut with her knee. Mirror blasted her foot with a zap of lightning and she went flying backwards. Mirror lunged for her and landed on top of her. His face looked exotic, tired, and nefarious; Sabrina, watching from afar, had never seen him like this.

She looked at her future self behind her. She was shaking violently again. Sabrina could hear her muttering to herself incoherent things.

But then Sabrina looked back to the battle between herself and Mirror.

She could see that things were going badly for her, and that Mirror was winning by a lot. Daphne was hanging onto Puck's shirt and screaming for him to do something; every time he made a move, lightning blasted around him. Finally Mirror got so fed up that he created a ring of fire around himself and Sabrina; he wanted to fight her alone. He wanted to see her die.

But what he forgot was the baby crib in the corner of the room.

Daphne seemed to notice that, too, and she grabbed the egde of the baby crib, snatching her brother, and holding him tight to her chest. Puck's eyes widened when he saw her, and he gestured with his head to her to get out of the room.

Unfortunately, Mirror noticed, too, but he was so in shock that they actually took the child that it was the perfect opportunity for Sabrina to punch Mirror in the face. She did so, and Mirror recoiled and turned around. When he spun around again, his nose and lips were bloody.

"Look at what you did to me," he seethed. And so with such force he lunged at Sabrina, knocking her close to the ring of fire. So close enough, in fact, that the end of her hair got singed off.

"Sabrina!" cried Daphne.

"Daphne! I want you to take our brother out of this room this instant," Sabrina yelled, with Mirror still trying to get in a good punch.

"No! I can't leave you!" she shouted back.

"Just do it!" Sabrina yelled back. "I need you to do this for me!"

"But why?" Daphne was trembling.

"'Cause Mirror's gonna steal him from us again, Marshmallow!" Puck interrupted. "Here. You know what? I'll take him."

Puck scooped the baby out of Daphne's arms and flew out of the room that held the book of Everafter. Sabrina (the one watching from the sidelines), knew that he was probably flying at the speed of light and was probably already out of the Magic Mirror with the baby already. Now he would be handing the child to a hysterical Veronica, telling the Grimms that Mirror is the Master, telling them that Daphne and Sabrina are fighting him now.

Right now Veronica would faint, and Henry would catch her, murmuring "stupid Everafters."

"FOOL!" Sabrina's shout brought Sabrina back to her senses.

"I am not a fool, girl. The Scarlet Hand will win, you know."

"Mmm-hmm. Yep. Totally believe that."

"Say..." Mirror's grip on Sabrina softened. "Maybe you will join the Scarlet Hand."

"NO! Never!" Sabrina cried.

"Then I'm afraid I'll make you join the Scarlet Hand!" Mirror bellowed. But just as he said that, Sabrina took advantage of Mirror loosing his grip on her, and she struggled free. She lept to her feet, jumping into fighting stance. But then, the podium that held the Book of Everafter caught her eye.

"You wouldn't dare," hissed Mirror.

"Oh, I would dare," replied Sabrina, and she jumped at the podium. Her hand caught around the egde, and she was about to throw the book into the fire.

"I wouldn't do that," said Mirror. "Every single Everafter in the world would die."

Sabrina watched herself consider her options. She knew what she was thinking; it would solve all their problems. There'd be no war.

But then Sabrina thought about Puck. She couldn't imagine that life would be like without him. She needed him.

Sabrina watched herself lower the book onto the ground, an offering to Mirror.

"Thank you, child." Mirror grinned evilly. "And now I'll take your body."

* * *

**this wasn't my best.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL DO ANYTHING. I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Wow wow wow wow wow, wowzers. You... guys... ROCK... (too stunned for words)**

**You all said you loved it! Which, I thought this was just gonna be a cruddy little story no one would review. Apparently, there are 14 reviews for ONE chapter. ONE. YOU GUYS ROCK!!! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!! KEEP UP THE PROGRESS!!**

**OK. So. There is this one story that I'm really annoyed at because the person won't update. It's a Star Trek story, and it was left on a MAJOR cliffhanger! Like, on Betrayal From Within on chapter one!!! (I was freaking out when I read that)**

**So. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SISTERS GRIMM. Though I do own Bones...**

**Booth: No way!**

**Fang: Yeah. You don't own me or him! Nothing!**

**Me: YOU!! *Narrows eyes* If you die in the next Maximum Ride novel, I will bring you back to life and kill you again personally.**

**Fang: ~gulp~**

**Booth: Avian Bird Kid Freak!**

**The reason why I created this story is 'cause of this Star Trek thing that I watched. It was a creepy episode XP And The Host. Good book.**

**

* * *

**

"Wh-what?" Sabrina watched herself ask. She knew she was nervous.

"Come here, child..." Mirror reached out for her.

"NO!" Sabrina gasped, and tried desperately to hop out of the ring of fire. She instead nearly singed her arm off by almost falling into the fire. Mirror took advantage of her unbalance and yanked her hair back, so that she was out of the fire and on the ground in his grasp.

"I'd rather die than become your host," Sabrina seethed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a shame for you, then." Mirror placed his hand on her forehead. Sabrina screamed, wriggling under his grasp, swatting his hands on her face like flies. It was clear that she did NOT want to be his body.

"Get off of me, freak!" Sabrina yelled, but her voice was weaker.

"SABRINA!" Daphne screamed.

"I crush you, child!" Mirror raged, obviously angered because of Sabrina's resistance.

"See if I care, see if I care and even if you can!" Sabrina yelled.

And then Sabrina realized something.

Sabrina, watching herself, saw that she was squirming and trying to get out of Mirror's grasp. But she got weaker and weaker, and Sabrina figured out why. Mirror was taking her strength so that she wouldn't resist. If she wasn't struggling, then she wouldn't be losing it.

"Sabrina! SABRINA!" Daphne squealed.

Sabrina could hardly move now; she was so tired.

"Sweet dreams," Mirror whispered in her ear. Sabrina was still.

"No," Sabrina whispered, watching from afar. She looked at her future self. She was crying. And then she had another seizure.

Mirror placed his hand on the unconscious Sabrina's forehead and closed his eyes. Something gleamed from underneath his lids, like magic or something glowing. Then the fire's rays shot up into the air, nearly engulfing them. Sabrina couldn't see what was happening. Daphne was standing in shock.

Then the fire's rages shot down, until it was just crackling embers and sparks flying around.

Mirror was gone.

Sabrina was standing in his place.

Sabrina finally figured out what was going on. Mirror took her body. Her future self was struggling to destroy Mirror, so that it would be her own. But sometimes Mirror won the fights and was the one conscious. Sabrina did not always win.

"Sabrina? Sabrina!" Daphne cried, then leaped over the hopping embers and tackled her in a hug. Sabrina shoved her off.

"Get OFF of me, you stupid kid!" Sabrina yelled.

"What?" Daphne whispered, obviously offended. "Sabrina?"

Sabrina smirked, then said, "Your Sabrina is dead."

"That's a lie! That is totally, completely a lie!" Daphne raged.

"No. It's not." Then Sabrina reached out and hit Daphne. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Now, I must leave the barrier," Sabrina watched herself talk to herself. "Pretend to act like the kid. Pretend."

Sabrina watched herself leave the room, walk out of the passageway, and get on the trolley and zoom off after one last glance at Daphne.

Sabrina looked at her older self, and suddenly the scene changed. Sabrina watched as Mirror/Sabrina got out of the Magic Mirror, glance around, and yelp with joy. He snuck out of the room and into the hallway, going into Relda's room so that he could crawl out the window.

Then: the heavy sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Sabrina/Mirror panicked, not knowing what to do. Then, he remembered that he was in Sabrina's body, and it could look natural. He quickly whipped up a batch of fresh tears and pretended to cry.

"Sabrina, Daphne?" Her mother's voice floated up the hallway, and then she was there at the top of the stairs. "Oh, Sabrina!" Her mom quickly raced over to her and engulfed her in a huge hug. She started to cry. "Oh, Sabrina, where's your sister?"

Sabrina watched herself start to fake cry. "Mirror still has her!" she wept. "She was fighting him with kung-fu!"

Sabrina watched her mom frown, then shock and worry creep up her face. "We gotta go find her." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"No, I'm going to go to the camp and tell Prince Charming!" Mirror/Sabrina yelled, raced down the stairs two at a time, avoiding everyone in the path, and leaped out the door and ran faster than ever into the woods.

The scene changed.

Sabrina watched Mirror/Sabrina walk along the forest path. She wasn't lost, but she was at the heart of the forest. Mirror/Sabrina leaned back against a tree, staying there for a while. Then he started to dig.

Sabrina wasn't entirely sure what was up with this particular tree, but something fishy was about it.

She saw herself/Mirror reach into the surprisingly big hole that he made, and pull out two boxes. He pulled out the first one, and opened it. Sabrina shut her eyes, thinking it was a bomb, but there was no sound. Sabrina opened her eyes again and just saw that it was red paint. Sabrina saw Mirror dip her hand in the paint and press it against the tree, and then the ground, and then finally her t-shirt.

Then she pulled out the second box. He opened it, and found tiny shards of Magic Mirror, like in the Hall of Wonders. Mirror made her pull the one piece of mirror out that had Heart's face on it and say, "Scarlet Hand Headquarters, come in. Come in, Scarlet Hand Headquarters, come in!"

Heart's face on the mirror blinked twice, then peer at Sabrina's face. With a shriek, she cried, "You're that Grimm girl!"

"No. I'm not. I am the Master. I took this girl's body. She was an extremely easy target."

Heart looked skeptical. "Okay, then. Where are these headquarters?"

"Right over there." Mirror's new hand pointed over to... a clump of trees. A nothing. But then the ground rippled and shivered and then opened up. Heart's face appeared from the ground, grimacing at every root and clump of dirt she saw.

Sabrina nearly cried out with this new information that she had.

"Master? You may come in now," Heart said obediently.

Sabrina watched herself slowly put down the shard of Mirror into the tree, then scramble into the secret hideout. There were shrieks of "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" and "WHY IS SHE IN HERE?" and "IS SHE PRISONER?"

Sabrina crawled to the edge of the dirt and rock, so that she could peer into the Scarlet Hand Headquarters. She saw Heart.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Heart said, looking proud. "I give you our Scarlet Hand Master!"

* * *

**Did it suck? I know it did. I think that you're only reviewing to make me happy :C**

**But can you PUH-LEASE review? I really like your reviews, you sweet, sweet lot of peeps :)**

**I mean, 14 reviews for one chapter! Woo-wee!**

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Um... like, yeah.**

**I'M SORRY!!!**

**So I'm gonna update a few of my stories today. Hoo-rah.**

**Thanks for those review, people!! Anyways I was looking back at that chapter and saw it didn't suck as much as I thought. So here ya go. And in Mirror/Sabrina's POV, too!**

* * *

The sea of faces looking up at him was almost overwhelming, because Mirror had never seen that many people at once before in a very long time.

_Or am I a she now...?_

Oh well. Gender didn't matter. As long as the Scarlet Hand thrived, he was fine. He looked over at Heart.

Heart's face was gleaming with a disturbing amount of sweat. She must have been ridiculously nervous, being in the presence of her master. It reminded Mirror/Sabrina of owning a gang of vicious dogs. You own them, and when they fight they embrace their toughest shell, but when their owner is near they are nothing but a stupid bunch of nervous terriers.

_I can control my people so well..._

For a moment, the crowd stood blankly staring at their lord. Then, shouts rang out...

"Sabrina Grimm is the master?" an elf that looked suspiciously like a garden gnome asked.

"Sabrina Grimm is the _One?_ The one we've been waiting for? A human?!" an ogre shouted furiously.

"Who's Sabrina Grimm?" an _evil_ fae asked dumbly.

At this, chaos erupted.

"Silence," Heart spoke into a microphone, but when she realized no one was listening, she bellowed "SILENCE!"

The entire mass was quiet.

"Let me explain," Mirror/Sabrina said, stepping forward. He knew that they could hear him because this place was full of magic, probably built on it, and so her voice projected through the entire headquarters.

"I... am not Sabrina Grimm. But this is her body"--gasps erupted--"that I am using. You see, this young girl was _just such_ a good target that I used her. I originally planned to steal her younger brother's body, but, as you can see, that did not work. And besides, I prefer this one. She is already intelligently matured and developed. She... would understand more than a young infant."

The crowd stood gaping at the used host. Then the overjoyed crowd started cheering.

"Yes! This will be the downfall of the Grimms!" the ogre cried.

"Aha... Red against white... blood against the snow... that is what we will see when we victoriously fight that family!" a kitsune shouted thoughtfully.

"Rejoice! Behold your lord!" Mirror/Sabrina yelled, and lifted up his arms.

The crowd went wild.

_I will never give in to you,_ a furious feminine voice said, penetrating his ecstasy. But Mirror ignored it.

Because evil was just such a good side to be on.

* * *

Sabrina felt like she wanted to throw up.

She couldn't view what would happen next. It probably wasn't even important, anyways. Instead, she decided to watch what would happen to Daphne and Puck.

_Puck... _

She'd been having a different feeling for him recently. One that was like a warm pulling sensation in the pit of her stomach and heart. But it was probably just concern.

Daphne was still unconscious on the floor by the time where the Grimms figured out where to look for her. At first, Veronica thought her dead, being unconscious and having a bloody lip, but then when one her her tears plopped on Daphne's forehead she woke violently, as if from a nightmare.

"W-what happened?" Daphne asked timidly.

"Oh, my baby," Veronica sobbed, "my poor baby! Who did this to you?"

"Huh...?"

Granny Relda knelt beside Daphne and helped both of them up.

"_Liebling,"_ she said, "your mother tells me that Sabrina came to her, crying, and said that Mirror still had you. What did she mean by that?"

"Mirror's the Master," Daphne whispered.

Daphne had no idea how much those three words meant to her family. She had just assumed that they knew. But they didn't know. They had put all of their trusts and secrets and war plans in him. If he was the Master, they were ruined.

"It was all those damned Everafters," Henry muttered. "Those Goddamn Everafters!"

"Henry!" Relda snapped.

"Where's Puck?" Daphne said shyly.

"I don't know."

Daphne felt a lump in her throat and a sinking feeling in her stomach, but she decided to not make things more complicated than they already were. If Puck wasn't with the Grimms, where was he?

Suddenly, Daphne thought of something dreadful. "Did you say Sabrina was crying?"

"Yes... why?"

_But Sabrina almost never cries._

Violent memories came back to Daphne. Mirror taking over Sabrina's body. Sabrina slapping Daphne. Daphne falling into a painfully dreamless sleep.

"Ouch," Daphne said, rubbing her head at the memory.

"What? What is it, Daph?" Henry asked. His voice was cool, calm, and collected but you could hear the rage underneath, flowing like a wintry river and the unemotional response as the slick ice.

The seriousness of the situation hit Daphne head-on. "Sabrina! It's Sabrina! Mirror took her away! Sabrina's d-d-dead," she cried, sobbing into Veronica's chest.

"What?" Veronica whispered. "No. But we saw her. _I saw her!_ She ran to the camp..."

"Mirror took her body! He... he used her to get out of the Magic Mirror! She could be dead by now!" Daphne screamed.

Shock fell like a thick, woollen, itchy blanket on the family. It felt like it covered every part of your body and no matter how much you scratched the feeling wouldn't go. And then they started sobbing.

Sabrina, watching from another place, couldn't do anything, and for that she felt so helpless.

* * *

**Um.... yeah. You can review if you want. I really liked all those other reviews. I feel like this wasn't good enough to publish, but here goes nothing.**

**Also, I don't own the SG books.**


End file.
